organization_of_secret_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronology
1700's 1730's * June 11, 1737 - Francisco Montoya is born in Barcelona, Spain. 1760's * February 4, 1763 - Francisco Montoya is knighted by King Charles III of Spain. 1770's * October 30, 1778 - Francisco Montoya arrives in San Francisco. * March 29, 1779 - Francisco Montoya first sets foot in the Montoya Wilderness. * July 7, 1779 - Francisco Montoya is murdered in what is now Tamalpais Valley. 1800's 1860's * May 11, 1860 - Karma Lee is born in Hanzhong, China. * October 21, 1864 - James Willoughby is born in San Rafael, California. * 1870's * May 3, 1872 - The Willoughby Home is built on the corner of 6th Street and Montoya Avenue in Tamalpais Valley. * May 11, 1878 - Karma Lee changes her name to Lorena Chen. 1880's * November 24, 1889 - James Willoughby inherits the Willoughby Home. 1890's * February 15, 1899 - The Horowitz family leaves Hořovice, Czech Republic to move to New York City. 1900's 1900's * October 7, 1903 - Lorena Chen is accused of witchcraft, and is sentenced to death. Lorena runs away to Shanghai. * November 16, 1903 - Lorena Chen is tracked down in Shanghai, she sneaks aboard a freight ship heading to San Francisco. * July 29, 1904 - Lorena Chen arrives in San Francisco on a freight ship. * May 6, 1905 - Franklin Horowitz is born in New York City. * September 14, 1905 - Lorena Chen meets James Willoughby in San Francisco. He invites her to come work at his home in Tamalpais Valley. * April 16, 1906 - Lorena Chen performs a ritual on a family relic, and leaves James Willoughby to live off in the Montoya Wilderness. * April 18, 1906 - A giant earthquake hits San Francisco, causing a lot of damage to the city. * October 27, 1908 - J.B. Balmer is born in Santa Fe, New Mexico. 1910's * January 3, 1910 - Maria Gonzales is born in Mexico City, Mexico. * July 13, 1912 - Lorena Chen dies, supposedly at the Raven's Nest in the Montoya Wilderness. * July 11, 1914 - Whitebeard is born in Vladivostok, Russia. * August 18, 1918 - James Willoughby dies in the Willoughby Home. 1920's * September 1, 1923 - Franklin Horowitz begins studying law at New York University. * July 28, 1926 - Maria Gonzales moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico with her family. * September 3, 1926 - J.B. Balmer begins studying law and nuclear science at the University of New Mexico. * September 7, 1928 - Maria Gonzales begins studying chemistry at the University of New Mexico. * May 4, 1929 - Franklin Horowitz graduates from New York University. * November 12, 1929 - Kershinsky is born in Yekaterinburg, Russia. 1930's * May 12, 1932 - J.B. Balmer and Maria Gonzales graduate from the University of New Mexico. * July 29, 1932 - Whitebeard begins training to be a Soviet spy in Moscow. * September 10, 1934 - Maria Gonzales begins teaching chemistry at the University of New Mexico. * December 3, 1938 - Franklin Horowitz is elected a senator of New York. * July 1, 1939 - Whitebeard begins his first mission spying on the Nazis in Berlin. * November 3, 1939 - J.B. Balmer is elected a senator of New Mexico. 1940's * April 14, 1940 - Whitebeard begins his second mission spying on the Nazis in Berlin. * March 22, 1942 - Whitebeard begins his third mission spying on the Nazis in Berlin. * November 28, 1942 - The Montoya Wilderness is declared a U.S. National Park by President Franklin D. Roosevelt. * July 8, 1947 - The Roswell UFO Incident. An "unidentified" flying disc crashes outside Roswell, New Mexico. * December 2, 1947 - Kershinsky begins training to be a Soviet spy in Moscow. * January 8, 1948 - The Organization of Secret Affairs is founded. * March 2, 1948 - Ernest Rallo is elected president the Organization of Secret Affairs. * June 23, 1948 - Whitebeard is sent undercover by the Soviet Union to New York City to uncover a secret branch of the American government, called the Organization of Secret Affairs. Randall Hakamura uncovers his identity, but Whitebeard escapes. 1950's * April 5, 1952 - Kershinsky is inducted as a Soviet spy. * May 29, 1954 - Kershinsky is inducted as an official KGB agent. * October 14, 1954 - Whitebeard sets up his training dojo in Vladivostok. * November 2, 1954 - Vasiliev begins training with Whitebeard. * July 27, 1956 - Vasiliev finishes training with Whitebeard. * September 15, 1956 - Kershinsky meets Vasiliev on a mission to Florence, Italy. * October 3, 1956 - Kershinsky and Vasiliev get married in Moscow. * April 7, 1958 - Waldo Kershinsky is born in Moscow. * August 13, 1959 - Lucius Kershinsky is born in Moscow. 1960's * May 14, 1960 - Kershinsky and Vasiliev are murdered in their apartment in Moscow. * August 16, 1968 - Ernest Rallo retires as president of the Organization of Secret Affairs. Randall Hakamura is elected. 1970's * May 6, 1975 - Franklin Horowitz retires from the Organization of Secret Affairs. * October 27, 1978 - J.B. Balmer retires from the Organization of Secret Affairs. 1980's * January 3, 1980 - Maria Gonzales retires from the Organization of Secret Affairs. * September 9, 1987 - Franklin Horowitz dies in Searsport, Maine, at the age of 82. * September 9, 1988 - The Franklin Horowitz Memorial Library is dedicated at the New York City Headquarters. 2000's 2000's * February 22, 2000 - Randall Hakamura retires as president of the Organization of Secret Affairs. James Wilford is elected. * March 17, 2002 - J.B. Balmer dies in Colorado Springs, Colorado at the age of 93. * March 17, 2003 - The J.B. Balmer Technology Institution is dedicated at the Santa Fe Headquarters. * October 29, 2006 - Maria Gonzales dies in Santa Fe, New Mexico at the age of 96. * October 29, 2007 - The Maria Gonzales Memorial Laboratories are dedicated at the Santa Fe Headquarters. 2010's * April 21, 2011 - Whitebeard dies in his sleep at the age of 97 in his dojo in Vladivostok.